Xi'an Coy Manh
' Xi'an Coy Manh' (Karma) is the daughter of a colonel in the Vietnamese army. Xi'an and her twin brother, Tran, were mutants with mind-based abilities. While still a child, Xi'an saw an enemy soldier threaten Tran. Not realizing she had a superhuman power, Xi'an impulsively took possession of the soldier's mind and stopped him from killing her brother. Tran then successfully attempted the same feat and forced the soldier to kill himself. While Tran took great delight in this use of his newfound power, Xi'an was frightened of her ability. Xi'an kept her power a secret, but Tran told their uncle, Nguyen Ngoc Coy, a general in the Vietnamese army. General Coy later arranged for Xi'an's family to leave Vietnam, which was now entirely under a communist government, but only Tran was sent abroad. Eventually, the rest of the family left Vietnam on a small, crowded boat. Xi'an's father was murdered by attacking pirates, who assaulted the women; her mother died the day the survivors were rescued by the United States Navy. Relatives *Tran Coy Manh - twin brother *Leong Coy Manh - brother *Nga Coy Manh - sister *Da'o Coy Manh - half-sister *Nguyen Ngoc Coy - uncle Powers Telepathy: Xi'an has limited to moderate telepathic and empathic capabilities that were never truly touched upon by Professor Xavier. She has received some training with Emma Frost in this regard, but her psychic prowess is nowhere near that of Frost's. Like most telepaths, Xi'an can read an individual's thoughts and feelings, sift through memories, or discharge mental blasts to overwhelm opponents. *''Psychic Possession:'' Xi'an has the psychic ability to project a mental energy surge that overwhelms her victims' consciousness while placing her mind in command, operating their bodies as if they were an extension of her own, experiencing what the subject's senses perceive. During the possession, her subject's high brain functions revert to diminished levels, similar to their state in a dreamless sleep, and the subject is left with no memory of hte actual possession. When Xi'an first takes possession of someone, she can only move her subject's body awkwardly until she acclimates herself to the new host. Although Xi'an can possess multiple subjects simultaneously, her control over her subjects is fragmented as she shifts her attention from one to another. She can also host individuals over a distance while maintaining her original body, but her control is limited. *''Mind Control:'' She can control her subject's actions and thought patterns, allowing her to alter their perceptions and memories, and command entranced opponents to divulge information. *''Sensory Link:'' Xi'an may establish a scrying link either through partial or remote possession and gain the feelings and sensations of her target. While ranged possession means controlling a body in another location and requires her to see through her victim's eyes, she needs greater focus to control them and has sometimes appeared to be in a meditative state while doing so. *''Psychic Shield:'' She can generate a psychic shield that disrupts incoming psychic signatures, protecting her from all manner of psychic assaults. Weaknesses Subordinate Personality: If she remains in possession of a host for too long, she will begin to think and act as the host would and, eventually, her own personality will become subordinate to the host's. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Vietnamese Category:Telepathy Category:Memory Reading Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Sensory Link Category:Psychic Resistance